The Bringer
|birth_place = Kalm, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics |death_date = |death_place = |party = |spouse = |children = |residence = Midgar, Russian Federation |signature = ShinraSignature.png |religion = }} Alexander 'The Bringer' Shin-Ra is the first and current President of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Early Life Alexander was born in Kalm part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Not having one of the easiest of upbringings he sought to change the misfortunes of the residents of Kalm which faced massive unemployment when a explosion at the Nuclear Power Plant as a result of Slavic Rebels meant 85% of the residents of Kalm became jobless. Working with his father Dmitri, they salvaged scrap from the destroyed reactor selling it back to the State to be used in its arms build-up against the United States of America. Dmitri would die in the early years of 1974 and leave Alexander alone as the rest of his family was killed by the explosion of the reactor 10 years prior. Military Career Pulled into Military Conscription at the age of 17 he would serve 6 years in the USSR's Armed Forces. Interested in the Soviet Special Forces, Spetsnaz, he tired greatly to prove his worth to become one of the best around. Shin-Ra Manufacturing Works Granted a special Admission into Moscow State University in 1981 Alexander completed a Conjoint Business and Design Degree. Alexander applied what he was taught in the Military and at University to create a small company known as Shin-Ra Manufacturing Works. Operating a Business in the USSR was difficult as the authorities took so much from the company and gave very little in return. Alexander having Taken out a massive loan from the State he put everything into making the Company successful, Employing just 20 workers the production of new unique weapons designed by Alexander was in full production with A Russian Military Base North West of Moscow submitting a order for 500 Firearms for a trial. Within 3 months of operations the USSR Defense Minister, Sergei Stepashin approached Alexander with a proposition to supply the Entire Russian Armed forces with Weapons amounting to 2.2 Billion Rubles. Alexander managed to save his town from a generation of Economic Turmoil Employing every resident of Kalm into Shin-Ra Manufacturing Works Transformation With Shin-Ra Manufacturing Works continuing to grow and expand its operations, Alexander hired a man known as Reeve Tuesti who had work for many years Constructing and Deep scaling drilling. It was when Reeve came to Shin-Ra he discovered a large underground energy North West of Kalm source known as Mako. When the mako was put through a fusion process it turned into a great energy source far greater than anything else around. The first Mako reactor was designed and constructed in Nibelheim in Eastern Russia and it soon drew more people to the region with word of the free energy being distributed among the residents in the small town. More money soon poured into the Company as investors from across Russia came to ensure that Russia would remain the Worlds biggest Energy Exporter. Alexander and Reeve designed a great city which would become the new Center of operations for Shi-Ra. Built in a circular plate 50 meters above the ground and supported by both a central pillar and a system of smaller columns. Construction would begin in 1984 and be completed in 1989 but it inhabited since Sector 1 of Midgar was finished in early 1985. Alexander later renamed Shin-Ra Manufacturing Works into The Shinra Electric Power Company as quickly grew a reputation for its reliable energy source. Later Life Alexander was a proud man at all he had accomplished and continues to serve Shin-Ra today as its President and Chairmen of the Board of Directors. He devoted a lot of his time into bettering the lives of Midgar's residents as well as his hometown of Kalm. Using his influence over Russian Politicians, Midgar was declared a Self Governing City in 1990. Civil War Broke out across the USSR effectively splitting it into multiple countries trying to take control of the USSR's Nuclear Arsenal. Shin-Ra had made good friends the Russian State and pledge to support them with their own Corporate Forces. This would be the first Engagement for Shin-Ra's Infantrymen and for the newly created Mako Infused SOLDIER. Category:White team Category:Employees of Shin-Ra Category:Shinra Electric Power Company